


The Sun Behind the Storm

by incandescence



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescence/pseuds/incandescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clouds vanish instantly when Taguchi is near.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Behind the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itz-menos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=itz-menos).



> For the wonderful itz_menos. Happy Birthday! In the hope that your day be filled with TaguMaru love, I wrote you this. I really hope you enjoy it. ♥

The first thing he ever noticed was his eyes. Dark brown eyes. There wasn’t anything particularly special about the colour, but Nakamaru was drawn towards the way his eyes permanently shone, the way the corners crinkled upwards when he smiled. That was the second thing he noticed; his smile, the way it lit up his entire face, the way Nakamaru himself unconsciously began to break into a smile, meeting eyes over a cup of coffee. It was unavoidable with Taguchi as Nakamaru soon learnt - the taller man brought out smiles as though they were rainbows. He was the sun to everyone’s storm; sometimes present, sometimes hidden, always around when needed most.

Years later, Nakamaru still wonders if this is what drew him to Taguchi in the first place, if he was looking for sunshine all along, and Taguchi just happened to be there. A college student wandering aimlessly, another one quietly entering into his life like a breath of fresh air. If he’s the storm and Taguchi’s the sun, it’s clear as day why Nakamaru needs Taguchi, and need him Nakamaru really does. When Nakamaru frets about mundane things, Taguchi smoothes out his wrinkles with a laugh and kisses away his frowns. When larger issues plague his mind, Taguchi is always there to talk things through, calmly, objectively. The clouds vanish instantly when Taguchi is near.

That’s not to say he’s always the storm; Nakamaru is more often not, and that’s when they have the time of their lives. He can be himself with Taguchi, and he enjoys seeing sides of Taguchi that no-one else does. It’s the most fulfilling relationship he’s ever had, and there are no words to describe how grateful he is.

While it’s clear as day why Nakamaru needs Taguchi, it’s not clear at all why Taguchi remains. Yet remain he does, and as the days pass, Nakamaru finds himself thinking about it more and more. He’s over the moon of course; he’s the happiest he’s ever been. Still, he can’t help but wonder, and Nakamaru comes up with all sorts of scenarios in his head. He trusts Taguchi however; trusts the man to tell the truth and nothing but the truth, so his thoughts are always kept to himself.

Until the day he blurts it out, the one question he had vowed never to ask, the one question that slipped from his tongue so easily; too easily. Too easily for how much it was worth, not so for how much Nakamaru wanted to know. _Why?_ Taguchi glances up from his newspaper, gaze questioning.

Part of Nakamaru wants to brush it off, to pretend he’s asking about something trivial, for example, why Taguchi’s wearing that tie with that shirt, but in all honesty there’s nothing wrong with the combination, and it seems like Taguchi knows more than Nakamaru gave him credit for, with the way he’s closing the newspaper slowly, a grave expression on his face. Now that the question is floating in the air, there’s no choice but to carry through.

He clears his throat and tries again, making sure to look at Taguchi properly.

“Why?” he asks again, the single word nearly getting stuck in his throat for all its simplicity.

He’s not prepared for the answer, although later when he’s on the brink of sleep, Taguchi already taken to the land of dreams, Nakamaru feels silly because a part of him already knew.

_When the storm hits, what do you think the sun is doing, too?_


End file.
